Chains and Whips Excite Me
by PaopuSora
Summary: Kenny's mini-adventures turns into something big...And kinky. K2 one-shot, PWP.


A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing much. I've been busy with school. But I have some good news! I graduated! And as a treat I finally finished a K2 one-shot for you guys. It's basically PWP (Porn Without Plot). I've read a bunch of PWPs when I was younger and I've always wanted to try writing one. I hope I did a good job. Currently I've been finishing up Chapter 6 of Snow White since I'm WAY behind and that's not good. I also have a bunch of one-shots to write for people. Like that AkuRoku one...Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park. Trey Parker and Matt Stone do.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chains and Whips Excite Me<span>**

You may seem like an Angel to everyone. But, I know who you really are. You're a demon that's adapted the name Kyle Broflovski. Adapted the Jewish religion. Became my best friend and something more. What exactly? I don't know for sure.

It all started about a year or so ago. A day or two before Exams. Kyle invited me over to study with him since Stan was busy with Wendy. I agreed. We studied for a few hours then Kyle had to use the bathroom. I decided to look around a bit. Have a mini-adventure for myself since we rarely had them. On my little "adventure" I stumbled upon something rather interesting...

Kyle's mirror had a secret compartment behind it. Once I was able to push the mirrored surface off I gasped a bit. Behind it was one of those S & M wooden restrains. Who would've thought Ky had one of those? A sudden lust started to overcome my body. Before I knew it I was rock hard just from the mere thought of the "innocent" Jew boy possessing something so kinky.

Suddenly, the door opened and I froze. The familiar voice of the innocent Jew spoke in a voice dripped in lust. "Someone's being a very very bad boy..." I could just see his smirk in my head.

I slowly turned around and gave Kyle a perverted grin, "I guess I have been a bad boy. What're you going to do about it?" Kyle slowly circled me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I can think of a few things." I watched him with interest as her walked over to his desk and pulled out a whip from the drawer. He licked his lips suggestively. "Strip." Such a kinky yet blatant demand. I did what the kinky Jew demanded and stripped. My erection was standing proudly. I could see Kyle's eyeing it as he spoke again, "Up against the restraints. Now." I gave in to his demands again. I felt Kyle lock my wrists in the chains and looked over at him lustfully.

"Watcha gonna go Kinky Kyle?" I shuddered as the leather whip made its way up my stomach.

"Shut up and you'll see." Kyle gave a cruel smile. Suddenly a sharp pain hit my stomach. I let out a sharp groan mixed with pain and pleasure.

"Ah. F-Fuck..." I panted which earned another strike from that amazing whip. My body arched up slightly from the pleasure.

"You going to be a good boy now?" Kyle lightly traced his fingers along my bruising skin.

"Will I get a treat if I am?"

"Perhaps." I felt Kyle's hand grasp my erection and tug at it. I let out a loud moan.

"O-Oh f-fuck..." I arched up a bit more into his hand. Kyle quickly let go and I let out a whimper. He then slid the whip along my arousal. I shivered slightly from the rough edges of the whip.

"Should I have a little taste of this treat you produced for me?" Kyle whispered huskily into my ear.

"Mmm yes you should." I smirked pervertedly. Kyle rolled his eyes a bit. He then kneeled down and nuzzled my cock.

"It's so big." Kyle leaned forward slightly and lightly licked the tip. I gasped softly as he breathed hotly over my erection. I tried to move my arms so I could grab his hair but it didn't budge. I growled slightly in annoyance. I could feel him chuckle over my cock. I shivered a bit. All of a sudden Kyle covered the tip with his mouth and sucked. I let out a sharp cry of pleasure. I buckled up into his mouth slightly.

"M-mmm, fuck..." Kyle let out a happy moan at my response and moved his mouth lower over my shaft. I shivered at the increase of pleasure and groaned. Kyle suddenly took his mouth off and stroked my erection. "A-ah, why'd you stop?" I gazed down at Kyle. Lustful jade eyes meeting lustful ocean ones.

"I want to do something else." He gave me an impish smiles and slowly undressed. It was like watching an exotic strip show. Kyle was that sexy. Kyle unclasped the restraints from the wooden post and clasped them together. He pushed me onto his bed and smirked.

"Not going to let me go Kylie?"

"Nope." He started to palm my erection. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "Hmm, does Ken-ken want something warm and very tight over his big rod?" I groaned yes and he gave me a smirk.

Kyle then leaned over and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squirted some onto his hand and stroked my aching cock. He made sure it was nice and slippery before inserting two fingers into his ass. I couldn't help but watch as Kyle fingered himself while moaning as if he was in heat. Once he was done he positioned himself above me. Teasingly, he rubbed my tip against his opening.

"You like?" Kyle moaned slightly.

I smirked, "Fuck yeah, let me fuck you."

All of a sudden Kyle impaled himself on my cock. I moaned in a mixture of shock and pleasure. Kyle didn't waste any time and quickly recovered. He then started to move his hips in a sensual and teasing motion. It wasn't fair despite it feelings so good. I wanted to fucking pound his perfect Jewish ass. But he was in control now. That seemed to matter less and less as the hot Jew continued to ride me. In just a matter of moments the room was filled with moans, gasps, pants, and the sound of bodies smacking. After a few more minutes I looked up at Kyle to see him arch his back and gave a loud cry. He shuddered as he released all over my stomach. His face had such an exotic expression. I groaned as Kyle tightened up around my throbbing cock. Soon after I released inside of him.

Kyle ended up collapsing on top of me in a panting mess. I moved to stroke Kyle's hair but couldn't. I then realized through my blissful haze that my wrists were still chained. I growled in frustration as Kyle laughed. He unlocked the chain lazily. Slowly I brought my hand up and laid it on top of his curls, slowly stroking them. I looked down to see Kyle looking at me. His lips slowly curled up into that familiar impish smile.

"You know...That was my first time. You should come over more often to play Ken-ken~."

The rest of the night was filled with "playing" until Kyle's family came home. Kyle then pretended that nothing happened. The next day Kyle still gave no hints of his remembrance of the night before. Not until lunch. Kyle would tease me by either how he ate or "accidently" brushed against my thigh or crotch giving me instant boners.

Soon enough I caved and frequently visited Kyle's house for some playtime. By now who knows how many he has trapped with his charm and sexiness. He never shows it. But then again...Do I really care?


End file.
